A New Life
by Firecat-Roar
Summary: Kagome's future children go on an aventure and learn a little more than they expect, about themselves and their past.PG13-language
1. A Bad Start

A New Life  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Written by: Shi Shi Hineko Edited by: Natsumi Ookami Status: Incomplete Chapters: 5  
  
Background Info: Kagome goes home, at 17years of age, for a week or so, to collect supplies for her journeys and to study for her final exam. Upon her return she finds Kikyo and Inuyasha in a passionate embrace which seems to have no ending. After looking at Inuyasha, Kagome unwillingly realized that Kikyo has won and there was no more room in his heart for her devotion and/or love. Regrettably she returns home never to return although keeping her part of the sacred jewel as a reminder of the times she longed for again. About eight months later she gives birth to twins and 15 years later our story begins. Spoils: Need to Know the Characters (Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Sota, Kohaku, Naraku, Koga, and Shippo) Authors Notes: (This is my very first fan fic so bare with me. I hope you like itï. First I would like to give a shout out to my friends Natsumi Ookami and Kiyoshiko Yukiinu for inspiring me and I highly suggest you read their fan fics. They will also be a couple of characters in my story.)  
  
Chapter 1: A Bad Start  
  
"Hey, wait up Idiot!" Screamed a boy, who at the time, was running to catch up to a group of giggling girls.  
  
"Run faster," a girl retorted sarcastically, as he caught up.  
  
"Bitch," he said exhaustedly, low under his breath. But not low enough.  
  
"Yasuo, how dare you! Have you no respect for your own sister, jerk? You should be ashamed! If mother were to hear you, you would be grounded before you can say 'I'm sorry,'" advised his sister, eyes now glowing red in anger.  
  
"Oh come on Kane. Cut your brother some slack," said her friend, Kiyoshiko, who Yasuo has had a crush on sense the fifth grade. (Kane, Yasuo, and Kiyoshiko are all in the tenth grade. Both Kane and Yasuo are 15 years old while Kiyoshiko is 17 years old.) "What did you need," she said being the only one keeping her cool.  
  
"Why should I cut him any slack, and why are you taking his side in this!" exclaimed an outraged Kane.  
  
"You forgot your books, smart one," Yasuo answered lamely. Forgetful no nothing twit, she'd forget her head if it weren't connected.  
  
"Oh. Umm thank you," Kane said now embarrassed, "Which one did I forget?" No wonder my bag is so light. Wondered why. She thought to her self.  
  
"Let's see: English, Health, Algebra 2, Reading, World Cultures..." he listed while rummaging through a bag sitting on the floor. (Both Kane and Yasuo are whiz kids at school; they skipped a couple grades, and take almost all honor classes, taking after their mother. Although their attitude is very much like their father's)  
  
"What, I couldn't have forgotten all of them," she said while rummaging through her own bag. Then with a sigh she took the books and put them away.  
  
"Shit, we're going to be late," Kane said suddenly looking at her watch.  
  
Brrriiiinnngg, Brriiiinnngg  
  
"Forget that. We are late," corrected Kiyoshiko, hearing the bell. How did it get so late? She pondered to herself. Everyone was so intent on the subject at hand that no one saw the girl bolting up behind them obviously late as well. So intent that before they knew it Kiyoshiko was on the ground with the wind knocked out of her.  
  
BANG!!  
  
"What t-the hell was that?" Kiyoshiko screamed, "Huh, Natsumi? What are you doing here?" (I'll let you know now I don't have it that Kiyoshiko curses. She is usually one to keep her cool. Its usually only characters like Inuyasha, Kane, Yasuo, and the occasional 'Bad Guy' like Naraku, that curse non stop)  
  
"I'm soooo sorry," the girl said now hustling to collect fallen books and/or papers. Ohhh I'm such a klutz. What's wrong with me? Wait, didn't she ask me something? "Oh yes, I'm fine," she said looking up now scared, "Ki-yo-shi-ko?"  
  
"Yasuo, have you met my annoying little sister, Natsumi?" Kiyoshiko asked noticing the confused boy next to her.  
  
"Umm, no I haven't. How old are you?" he asked realizing a stretch of years between the two sisters.  
  
"I'm ten. Oh, hi Kane," she said as turned around. Kane and Kiyoshiko have been friends sense the third grade so Natsumi knows her well. "You guys late as well?"  
  
"U-huh, someone didn't hear the alarm this morning," Yasuo said with obvious sarcasm. "Cough-Kane-Cough."  
  
"Ha Ha Ha, very funny. We're soooo amused. I happen to remember a small boy who through his alarm clock out the window, and broke it!"  
  
"At least I took responsibility for my actions," he snapped back.  
  
"Yah, you blamed it on the cat," she stated with a glare that said don't even go there. Kane and Yasuo always fight like cats and dogs. They always try to top each other in everything from their homework to being the first to answer the phone.  
  
"We're here," stated Yasuo trying to ignore the last comment. In front of them stood an enormous building about 8 stories in height. Small trees and some scattered bushes only surrounded the building. "They say that they're going to let the students plant the rest of the gardening. I guess it's to celebrate the opening of the school. Big deal, so we are the first guinea pigs to ever step foot at Shikon No Tama High School. What do they expect us to do, be thankful for going to a top of the line torture chamber? Huh, where is everyone," he said as he noticed he was alone.  
  
"Stop complaining. Are you coming or not?" yelled Kane over her shoulder, "Hmmm, I wonder where the main office is."  
  
"There it is, over there," yelled Kiyoshiko pointing to the right. "This place looks like snobs-hill."  
  
"No kidding!" agreed her little sister. "Might as well go in and face their wrath."  
  
They walked in and found a mad house. Phones were ringing, papers were being shuffled, and people were running madly about in circles. You couldn't move an inch with out getting ran over by the speeding traffic. It seemed as if time its self had sped up. "I can help you over here," came a voice that ringed throughout the room.  
  
The overwhelmed group found the one whom the voice had come from and approached the desk cautiously. "Umm, yes, a-a we're late,"  
  
"Well yes I can see that," said the woman sharply. "Fill out your slips and I expect to see you in my office tomorrow. 3:00p.m. Sharp and DON'T BE LATE THIS TIME. Do you think you can handle that? And maybe you well learn the meaning of responsibility. I except a paragraph on the importance of being on time from each of you. It had better be done by tomorrow or you well stay longer to finish it. In addition each of your parents well be notified of your lack of respect for this school's rules"  
  
"Yes Ms Leiko," they chorused, referring to her nametag.  
  
[That afternoon]  
  
"What!" Cried a distressed middle age woman, who was on the phone and obviously outraged. The woman was very beautiful and had a very business tone to her. Her black hair was pulled back into a perfect bun and her navy blue suit brought out her rich brown eyes giving her a sophisticated appeal. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kane, Yasuo, and their friends walk up the temple steps. After a few more words on the phone she walked up to the group eyes glaring. "Kiyoshiko, Natsumi, I think its time you went home. I have to talk to my delinquent children. Kane, Yasuo, come here please," she advised, "NOW!!!"  
  
"Hey, good luck," Kiyoshiko whispered as they were leaving.  
  
"Thanks. I have a strange feeling that we'll need it." Kane said nervously with a gulp. Both Kane and Yasuo approached their mother cautiously and slowly. Who knows what they should expect from the wrath of their mother? "Do you know what we did wrong?" She asked her brother trying to prepare her self.  
  
"No. You?" said Yasuo.  
  
"No clue, but I bet it was your fault," Retorted Kane.  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is to."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is to."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is to!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is to!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is to!"  
  
"Is not."  
  
"YES IT IS! So there!" Yasuo yelled.  
  
"Your right. It's your fault. I should have never doubted you. But you don't have to be so hard on yourself," Kane said sarcastically and started walked ahead.  
  
"Humph, about time you got it," he said proudly, "Hey wait a minute." But by this time their mother was already at their side getting even more annoyed at their little argument.  
  
"Excuse me. Do you mind if I interrupt and if so TO BAD." Shouted their mother eyes wide and twitching out of frustration. "I just got of the phone with Mrs. Leiko who is in charge of detentions and tardiness. Can you imagine what she told me about you two?"  
  
"That we're wonderful children and deserve to be rewarded with new wardrobes?" Kane put in.  
  
"TWO DETENTIONS AND A TARDIE ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL. I MUST SAY, THAT HAS TO BE A NEW RECORD. WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING? YOU TWO ARE SOO GROUNDED. 3 WEEKS, AND THAT'S FINAL. NO PHONE, TV, FRIENDS, PARTIES, AND OUTDOORS. BASICALLY ALL YOUR PRIVEGLES AND COMUNICATION TO THE OUTSIDE WORLD ARE OUT OF THE QUESTION. DO MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" The angry mother yelled at the top of her voice.  
  
Gulp. "Crystal," chorused the two children choosing their words carefully. "Umm, does that mean I can't go to Kiyoshiko's party this weekend?" Kane added uncertainly.  
  
"NOOOOOO, GO TO YOUR ROOMES. NOW!!!" She screamed fed up.  
  
Like lighting they were out of sight. "Kagome. Oh hi. Your daughter forgot this last weekend when she stayed over. I just grounded Kiyoshiko and Natsumi so I had to bring it myself." explained a woman who is obviously is Kiyoshiko's and Natsumi's mother.  
  
"Thank you Carol. I had to ground Kane and Yasuo as well. Although I can't really say anything, I was just like them when I was young. I don't mean the attitude. They get that from their father no questions asked. But I did my fare share of high school blues," Kagome sighed. That's right when I would travel back and forth through the well to the feudal era to visit all my friends: Sango, Miroku, Kaeda, oh ya, and Shippo, and Kirara, and Inu. . . She thought with a pained look on her face.  
  
"Hey are you alright? You look like the titanic just drowned. Is there anything I can do to help?" Her worried friend asked.  
  
"What oh, no," she said with a noticeable fake grin.  
  
Both mothers were to involved in their conversation that they didn't notice the figure hiding in the shadows listening intently. "Umm, you never mentioned you husband before. If you don't mind, what was he like," her friend asked carefully not wanting to upset Kagome even more.  
  
Kagome flinched and seemed hesitant to answer. Then with a pained grin she answered, "He wasn't my husband. He was in love with his Ex girlfriend still and didn't have room in his heart for even my friendship. Not to mention his ex girlfriend tried to slaughter me on a few different occasions."  
  
"SHE TRIED TO WHAT! DIDN'T HE EVEN TRY TO STOP HER!"  
  
"No I'm sure he didn't even know. For the most part he couldn't see past the end of his nose. To be truthful he wasn't the best at the heart. He was a lying fucking bastard. He would yell and shout at me and tell me I was a worthless little human. Constantly he would ignore my presence. But when he wasn't being such a jerk he was sweet and almost kind. He would protect me and at times treat me with respect," Kagome said with a daydream look to her face. Wait did I say that out loud. What am I doing?  
  
"You still love him don't you? Do Kane and Yasuo know about their father? Have you told them what had happened to him?" Carol asked. Please say yes.  
  
"No. I didn't want to put them through any additional pain. That's one reason they shall never meet face to face. It's to dangerous and all it will do is cause dying pain," She said. "Huh? Who is there?" she said noticing they weren't alone, "Show yourself!" [View of a girl in tears.] "KANE!"  
  
"WHY? WHY?" Kane screamed.  
  
"Kane wait," her mother said as she started over the girl. "You don't under...." But before she could finish Kane had already ran off leaving only drops of tears behind. "KANE!"  
  
"What's going on mom?" Yasuo yelled, "What's with all the screaming?"  
  
"Kane has ran off."  
  
"WHAT? We have to go after her! Which way did she go?"  
  
But before anyone could answer Kagome said, "Leave her alone for a bit. Let her think. If she doesn't come back by midnight we'll go look for her."  
  
"But. But." Argued Yasuo.  
  
"Carol, maybe you should go home. We'll be fine."  
  
"But, Well ok. Please, though, call me if you have to go out and search. The girls and I well help." Carol reasoned.  
  
"Alright. We promise."  
  
As the hours rolled by everyone grew tenser. What in the hell is going on? Where is Kane and why did she run of like that? What in the world could mom had said to make her so upset. AND WHY IN HELL ISN'T ANY ONE TELLING ME ANYTHING. I think I have a right to know what happened and where my sister is. Thought Yasuo to himself. Where are you Sis? Please be ok. More hours pasted by until the clock stroke midnight.  
  
"Yasuo I'm going to start a search now. Are you coming?" Kagome yelled from behind the door.  
  
"It's about time. Of course I want to come. What kind of brother do you think I am?" He yelled back answering her question.  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring.  
  
"I'll get it," cried a girl anxiously. "Hello, Yukiinu residence. Kiyoshiko speaking."  
  
"Hello Kiyoshiko. Tell your mom to meet me at my temple to discuss a search plan. Got all that?" Kagome said.  
  
"Yes, we'll be right over!" Kiyoshiko answered anxiously. "Good Bye." She said closing the conversation. "MOM, NATSUMI, THE SEARCH IS ON. WE'RE SUPOSE TO MEET AT THE TEMPLE IN 15MINITUTES."  
  
"COMING."  
  
"COMING."  
  
In no time everyone was assembled at the temple. It was decided that Natsumi and Kiyoshiko would go and look around the park and the school. Kagome took the business section of town and Carol took the shopping district. Yasuo decided to go alone and explore downtown where the allies were.  
  
Hour after Hour they searched desperately for the one they all loved. Unknown to the rest of the group Yasuo was very close to finding his goal and he knew that. He turned down allies after allies seeming to know where he was heading. Or not. He turned another corner and found a dead end. But that didn't stop him. For, he some how opened a secret door and went in. It was like a small clubhouse. It had an old couch siting in one corner, a small table with a lighted candle on it, and a couple of beanbag chairs. It looked like a teen's get away with no rules or anyone to bother them. Tucked away in the corner was the body of Kane. Cuddled up peacefully, and wrapped in a blanket. "Hey Kane you alright. Humph, asleep huh. Figures. You probably had a rough time." Yasuo reasoned. So he plopped down beside her and turned on his CD player.  
  
"Yasuo. What are you doing here?" Kane said with a great yawn.  
  
"Same as you. Trying to get away from the outside world. Not to mention Mom sent me out to look for you. Everyone is out looking for you: Mom, Carol, Kiyoshiko, Natsumi, everyone. But I only really knew where you would go so here I am." Yasuo explained. RING, RING, RING. Came from the cell-phone on his hip. "Yes, Yasuo here."  
  
"Have you found Kane?" Came their mother's voice, which was loud enough even for Kane to hear. Kane shook her head as if to say no and apparently Yasuo got the message.  
  
"No I haven't found her yet. I'll call if I do." Yasuo lied. Kane looked at him in thanks as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem. After all, you are my sister. Now why don't you tell me what happened? Had to be bad if you ran off. You're the one who can handle anything after all," Yasuo said curiously. What happened? I'm dying to know.  
  
"No one told you?"  
  
"Not a fucking word."  
  
"Ok. But you won't like it."  
  
"I don't care. Just tell me."  
  
"Alright but curiosity killed the cat," Kane advised.  
  
"JUST TELL ME."  
  
"Mom was talking to Kiyoshiko's mom and somehow they got to the subject of dad. I didn't catch it all, but mom knows where dad is. She was saying it was too dangerous for us to see him and that she is purposely keeping us away from him. She said all it would bring was pain. Bullshit, not knowing is what brings us pain. We have that stupid field covered," Kane explained now in tears. "She said we would never meet face to face, NEVER! Why does she get to decide that? We have a right to see our father when we damned well want to. This is so fucking stupid. Why do we have to fallow every little thing she says? What ever happened to independence? It's in the stupid pledge for crying out loud. She isn't God. She doesn't get to boss us around like we're babies." She managed to say through her sobs.  
  
"Hey take it easy. Crying won't help even if it makes you feel better. Hey, maybe we can do some research on him and find out what happened," Yasuo suggested.  
  
"That would be great if mom didn't keep her maiden name. Hey lets run away for a bit. It'll be pretty easy and all we need is your cell," Kane said mischievously.  
  
"I'm listening," Yasuo answered. And they put their plan into work.  
  
End to Chapter 01 


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2  
  
The Plan  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring.  
  
"Yes Kagome here," said Kagome answering her cell phone.  
  
"Hey mom. Some one thought they saw Kane running around by the old amusement park. Thought I'd let you know." Yasuo lied.  
  
"Thanks, Yasuo. I'll call everyone to meet us there," Kagome answered with a sign of hope in her voice.  
  
"Ok but I think I'll look around here a bit more incase someone knows more. Ok?" Yasuo said.  
  
"Ok, see you later."  
  
"Bye." And that ended the phone conversation. Yasuo turned slowly around to face Kane. Both wore the same sly smile.  
  
"Ready?" Yasuo asked.  
  
"Ready. Ok, I estimate that we have about 2 hours before mom calls again. We should be well out of here by then. We need to get to the temple and pack. We should probably take the allies so we don't get spotted. After all it would suck if someone spotted us and told mom. We should pack light and as quickly as possible," Kane said as if she were a Sargent giving his troops their mission. God I hope this works. We'll leave a note to explain. See you later nurtured world.  
  
In no time their plan went into action. They turned down every ally and jumped many fences that stood in their way. It was just getting light when they turned down cats ally and a mist enshrouded them making it almost impossible to see. "Hey you kid. This is our territory. Get out," sounded a raspy command as someone dropped from above. "Now give me all your money and scram."  
  
"What if I don't feel like it?" Kane said and stepped forward.  
  
"There is more than one way to get what I want. I do it the easy way or the fun way. Your pick brat," the teen said.  
  
"First of all you're not worth my time or effort, and I just happen to be on a time restraint. So get out of my way before you get hurt," Kane said sharply.  
  
"Hurt me? Ha Ha Ha. Please you're not even half my size, so why on earth should I back down? Ha Ha Ha Ha," Laughed the boy.  
  
Kane took an offensive stance and retorted, "Put it this way. I think it may be in your best interest."  
  
"Alright then have it your way," the boy said also taking a stance although in defense. Evidently taking it a little more serious. Who is this kid. Her stance is-is perfect. I had better not underestimate her. She has defiantly had training. "I'll let you have the first move sense your new to the streets."  
  
PUMMEL! WHACK! BASH! CRACK!  
  
"I'm not new to the streets," Kane said to the street punk now lying in front of her. He's got to be out after that punch.  
  
"Nice job Kane," Yasuo complimented. "Huh, looks like your fight isn't over."  
  
"I-I'm not b-beaten yet. Come on," the punk said determined as ever.  
  
"OH SHUT UP. I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS. GET DOWN A STAY DOWN YOU WORTHLES PIECE OF TRASH!" Kane yelled now enraged. "IRON REAPER SOUL STEALER!!!!" As she said this glowing blades of white sprang from her fingertips and shredded the punk to almost certain death.  
  
"EYAAAAAAA," was the last they heard from the punk, who lay motionless.  
  
"Come on," said Kane as she grabbed the astounded Yasuo's hand running at full speed. "We are already behind schedule as it is. I'll explain later. We'll call someone about the punk later." Yasuo nodded.  
  
They ran and finally the Sun Set Shrine was in sight. "We only have about 15 minutes before mom and the rest of the party show up," Yasuo informed.  
  
"Call mom and say I was spotted at the river," Kane reasoned.  
  
"Right."  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring.  
  
"Yes Kagome speaking."  
  
"It's me I just heard that Kane was spotted at the river. I'll keep looking here because someone said that a boy from the park saw her. I'm in the area so I'll check around there. Must admit she gets around quick," Yasuo said.  
  
"Ok see you in about an hour. We're all meeting at the shrine," Kagome said much to their dismay.  
  
"Don't worry that's plenty of time," Kane said quietly so her mother couldn't hear her over the phone.  
  
"Alright mom sounds good. See you then. I might be a bit late. Bye," Yasuo said and hung up to give them a little more time to get out of the area.  
  
"Lets get going." They ran side by side up the steps and into the house where they parted to their rooms. Suitcases were torn out of the closets and thrown on the bed. Clothes were piled high and stuffed in. Kane all of a sudden showed up in Yasuo's room.  
  
"You get the pictures and I'll get food and blankets. Ok?" Kane said quickly.  
  
"Sounds good." And they were back to work. "Hey Kane. 30 minutes left." Yasuo informed. "Lets leave a note as a teaser. Maybe it well get the point across to mom." That way she will know what happened and just maybe find us incase we get into a rough spot.  
  
"Sounds good." That ought to show her I mean business. So they wrote a small note:  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
We're running away and we will find our father, on our own, if it is  
the last thing we do. There is nothing you can do to stop us. I dare  
you just try. I hate this life and we have a right to meet our father.  
I don't care if you think he was a jerk. He is still our father. You  
crossed the line and now were gone. Maybe you can start having some  
fun. You won't have to yell scream, or punish us any more. Have a  
very good life without us. Hope you're happy! And don't bother  
looking for us. By the time you're done reading this note we'll be  
long gone.  
  
Your delinquent children,  
  
Kane & Yasuo  
  
"Alright all finished," Kane said after reading the note aloud.  
  
"Boy that's kinda harsh don't ya think," Yasuo said a little concerned and took the note to read it a second time.  
  
"Nope. It's perfect," Kane said reassuringly, "It really drives home the point that we're serious. You don't want to give her the impression that we're just joking, do you?"  
  
"Sorry where was my head. Shouldn't we get going...." Yasuo started.  
  
"Let me go see if Yasuo is back yet!" Came their mother's voice.  
  
"OH shit. Umm, out the back we'll hide in the well room," Kane said.  
  
"You know we're not allowed in there." Yasuo said with a warning.  
  
"Like that matters. We're running away. Like we can get into more trouble than we're already in," Kane said giving a point.  
  
"Right," Yasuo said already climbing out the window. "Throw me the bags."  
  
"Sure thing." She threw three bags dawn to the ground. "Start ahead. I'll be right down."  
  
"Alright. Hurry," he said with a whisper.  
  
Kane turned around and ran to her mother's room. She opened a closet and brought down a box full of old things. She rummaged through and brought out a couple old diaries and a small box with a seal. Got it. She then heard her mother's voice coming up the stairs. Kane closed the closet and then turned around looking for an exit, which she finally spotted a window. She quickly opened the window and dropped to the ground with a soft pat. Then she darted with amazing speed across the yard and to the well house. She carefully slid open the door and walked inside, closing it behind her.  
  
"Finally, I was starting to get worried. What took so long?" Yasuo ordered once she was by his side.  
  
"These," she whispered. She held out the small box and some books that she took from her mother's closet. She set the books on the floor and opened the box. Inside sat a gorgeous, glimmering jewel the color of iridescent pink. It shinned like the sun.  
  
"What are you thinking? That's moms. Not to mention you're STEALING!" He said low enough for only them to hear.  
  
"Hey. What-ya doing. Oh you're running away. Ya know you'll get caught. Well as long as it's you and not me, do whatever you want. I wont tell." Natsumi said coming out of her hiding spot.  
  
"What are...?"  
  
"Spying. What else would I be doing?" Natsumi said with a smile.  
  
"How did you...."  
  
"I followed you in," Natsumi answered.  
  
Creak, crack, grown.  
  
"What was that? Please tell me that was your stomach, Natsumi," Kane said unnerving.  
  
"Nope. Not me," Natsumi said rubbing her stomach, "Already ate."  
  
"It's probably your stomach idiot. Now back to the subject at hand," Yasuo continued annoyed at the changed subject.  
  
"UMM, I don't think that was my stomach. Something is in here."  
  
CACK, GROWN, CREAK.  
  
"Oh would you just eat something?" Yasuo asked irritated.  
  
"I'm telling you, that's not me. It's coming from the..." Kane started.  
  
[Sound of splitting wood]  
  
BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"What the hell is that." Yasuo said as he backed away from the beast. It had a very long narrow skeleton body with many legs and resembled a centipede. The torso resembled a human other than the fact that it had 8 arms. She had long black hare very badly kept, a long purple tongue, and no flesh. She hovered out of the well and moved slowly over to the two terrified children.  
  
"That's totally lame. If you wanted me to leave you should have said something, instead of creating this stupid trick. Can't you do any better than this. It looks sooo fake. Please that wouldn't even scare a mouse." Natsumi said with a sigh.  
  
"Umm, ask Kane. I didn't set this up." Yasuo said eyeing his sister.  
  
"Don't look at me. This isn't my doing. I didn't do any thing. I'm not that cruel," Kane said defending herself.  
  
"The sacred jewel. Give me the sacred jewel. I must have it. GIVE IT TO ME!" the creature demanded with a moan. She swooped down at the children and caught Kane by the arm. Yasuo looked on, horrified, as his sister is draw through the well by the beast.  
  
"Umm, guess it wasn't a trick after-all." Natsumi said. "Umm, you think we should go after her huh."  
  
"KANE!" He yelled desperately as he ran to the well. He looked in and found no one in the well. What, I could have sworn... Where did they go? He thought and turned around to face where his sister had stood. There laid the sacred jewel. Well she didn't get this. Maybe she well trade Kane for this. He went over and picked up the books and the jewel. If I only knew where they went. Well I know they went in the well. Maybe there is a trap door or something.  
  
"Well shall we go?" Natsumi asked innocently. "What, are you just going to stand their with you mouth open. There is probably a trap door at the bottom. I mean why else build a well and never fill it?" What kind of brother are you?  
  
"First of all, what do you mean by we?" Yasuo asked suspiciously. "You're not coming. It's too dangerous. Not to mention you sister would never trust me again. If I did that I'd never have a chance with her."  
  
"Ha, so you do like my sister."  
  
"Uh, forget that for right now. YOU'RE NOT COMING!" Yasuo said raising his voice a bit.  
  
"Fine. Oh Ms. Kagome." She said with a smirk.  
  
"No don't do that. She'd kill me. Fine, you can come, but only if you stay with me at all times and do what I say. Got it?" Yasuo gave in.  
  
"I promise." Natsumi said with a wine. [View of her fingers crossed behind her back.]  
  
He jumped into the well, books and jewel in one hand and with Natsumi's wrist in the other. Strangely they seemed to float and the atmosphere swirled around them. It seemed like they were in space or in a never- ending black hole. Finally they found solid ground. What just happened? Where am I? Oh, I'm in the well, which is were I fell. What's going on? Something's not quite right. Did I hit my head or was I dreaming. KANE! Yasuo thought to himself. In no time he was up and out of the well. Hey this isn't the shrine. Where the hell am I? Wait there's the Sacred Tree. That means I'm close to the shrine. I'm almost home. Maybe mom can explain what in the hell is going on. Yasuo than turned and ran with all his might towards the large tree, dragging Natsumi the hole way. When they reached the proud tree he realized something was defiantly wrong. Where's the shrine. It should be right here. Last time I checked shrines don't just stand up and walk away.  
  
Then Natsumi spotted something under the roots, which had risen above ground. Yasuo was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize Natsumi had wandered from his side. "Natsumi, lets start looking for Kane." Yasuo said and looked at his side. "NATSUMI!"  
  
"Over here. I found Kane, but no sine of the monster. Looks like she took a bump to the head. We should get some help. Look over there. Smoke, that means people. Let's take her there," Natsumi suggested.  
  
"Are you sure?" Yasuo asked unsure of the young ones logic.  
  
"Yes. That or we're walking strait into a wild fire. Either way it's better than standing here waiting for the monster to make an appearance. I don't care how good an actress she was." Natsumi said sarcastically.  
  
"Fine," Yasuo gave in. He picked up Kane and put her over his shoulder. But before they could move they were surrounded.  
  
End to Chapter 02 


	3. Welcome to the Village

Chapter 3 Welcome to the Village  
  
"Who are you?" Asked one of the many villagers.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Asked another.  
  
"You're coming with us!" Informed another.  
  
"Why should we," demanded Yasuo. All the villagers then pulled out their spears. "Fine, but I want to talk to your boss."  
  
"Our what? You will speak to our leader and no one else." Said the soldier in front.  
  
"Boss, Leader, Whatever. Who ever is in charge will suffice." Natsumi piped up. So they continued to the village arms tied (except Kane who is still out cold) and finally arrived.  
  
"Make way for hostages!" The soldiers yelled. "Sit down," the head soldier ordered indicating to the mats on the floor. They sat and were annoyed as their feet were tied as well.  
  
"Nice Hospitality." Natsumi said with obvious sarcasm.  
  
"Be quite child," came a tired voice from behind a group of villagers. The villagers parted and an old woman came forth. A middle aged monk followed. "The dish please." The monk handed her a round wooden dish filled with some kind of sand. She tossed the sand at them and chanted, "Evil Be Gone."  
  
"Huh, What's going on? Yasuo." Kane said with a great yawn and then realized she couldn't move. "Some one mind telling me what's fucking going on. For instance, why am I tied hand and foot?"  
  
"You are trespassing and now we can't let you go."  
  
"Why the hell not? What did we do to you?" Kane demanded an answer.  
  
"We now know you are demons and you will bring harm to us if you are here." Kaeda said.  
  
"Then untie us and we'll leave. Ever thought of that. Trust me, it brings me no pleasure to be in your company, you old hag," Kane yelled.  
  
"Yah tell-her Kane," Natsumi cheered.  
  
"Nay child for if we let you go you will terrorize the surrounding villages. You 2 will be executed at dawn. The young child will be taken care of until her village is located." Kaida said.  
  
"Say what?" Natsumi said now confused. My Village? At this several villagers grabbed Kane and Yasuo by the arm much to their dismay. They were dragged off and Kaida turned to Natsumi. "Your nuts you old hag."  
  
"You should respect your elders young one. You are now safe." Kaida said with a smile.  
  
"Sorry my big sister told me it isn't right to interact with the crazy. It'll ruin my rep," Natsumi said bluntly.  
  
"Pardon," Kaida questioned.  
  
"My rep. You know my reputation. My identity. And I'm sorry but it doesn't get any more crazy than killing my babysitter. She's the only one I like." Natsumi said.  
  
"You will be staying with Sango in the mean-time. I hope you enjoy our village. Now I must depart." Kaida said. With that she left and a young woman stepped forth. She was dressed for battle and by her side was a feline looking creature with two tails.  
  
"Fallow me," the girl said and turned and walked away. The young monk gave a smile and nodded as Natsumi started after the woman. He shortly followed. They walked to the out skirts of town to a small cabin, which they entered. "You'll sleep over there and please don't make a mess."  
  
"Sure thing." Natsumi said with an innocent look. She doesn't know me very well does she? She doesn't know what she is getting herself into.  
  
[That night.]  
  
"You Yasuo. You awake still?" Kane asked. God these ropes are killing me. She thought turning straining to see her hands which sere tied around a pole and her back facing that of Yasuo's. "Hey are you listening?"  
  
"Oh Shut up." Yasuo said.  
  
"Oh so you aren't asleep?"  
  
"Not any more than when you asked me five minutes ago." Yasuo smirked. "Just go to sleep. We'll get out of here in the morning and find a way to get home." Not that we know how we got here to begin with. "Hey Kane. You think Natsumi is ok? Huh?" He behind him. Finally asleep. About time. Then after a few hours he managed to fall asleep himself.  
  
Pummel! Whack! Bash! Crack!  
  
"What was that?" Kane asked Yasuo now fully awake.  
  
"Don't know. You don't suppose that centipede followed us do you?" Yasuo questioned.  
  
"Wouldn't doubt it." Kane answered.  
  
"We should help the village out. After all they might accept us if we help. We need to show them that just because we are different doesn't mean we're going to slaughter everyone in sight." Yasuo reasoned.  
  
"Fine but I'm not doing this for that stupid old hag." Kane said as she slit the ropes with her sharp claws. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready." And with that they were out of the prison and on to the battlefield.  
  
"Nothings working," cried one of the villagers.  
  
"Call Inuyasha." Kaida said from on a horse.  
  
"What now hag?" Came a voice from behind her.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha. You're here." Kaida said surprised.  
  
"Who could sleep through that? Out of my way. Hey ugly. Yah you with the hundred legs." Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Prepare to fucking die."  
  
In the distance.  
  
"Hey you know who he is?" Kane asked admiring.  
  
"Nope. But he is strong." Yasuo answered.  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Don't know. Just a feeling is all," Yasuo said. "We should still go and help sense it followed us." They ran over to the beast and reached his side.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked sharply.  
  
"Alias." Was their simple answer.  
  
"The sacred jewel. Give it to me." The monster demanded.  
  
"I ask you again. Why the hell should we? Get your own. Crawl back to the hole you came from." Kane yelled.  
  
"You have part of the sacred jewel?" Inuyasha asked very much surprised.  
  
"Yah why?" Kane asked amazed at how many people knew of her mother's necklace. "Yo Yasuo lets finish this up quick. Alright?"  
  
"Yah but how do you suggest we do that?" Yasuo asked amazed that his sister for once had a plan of her own.  
  
"Slaughter him. What else? Do you remember the words I said before finishing of that punk in the ally?" Kane questioned.  
  
Flashback  
  
"OH SHUT UP. I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS. GET DOWN AND STAY DOWN YOU WORTHLES PIECE OF TRASH!" Kane yelled now enraged. "IRON REAPER SOUL STEALER!!!!"  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Yah I remember. Why?" Yasuo said interested.  
  
"Raise your arm and bring it down while saying it. Ok on three. One Two T..." Kane counted.  
  
"What the hell are two talking about?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Just stand aside. It followed us so it's our duty to destroy it. Please have your fighters stand down. I don't want to hurt anyone we don't have to." Kane instructed.  
  
"Alright. Sango, Miroku, and everyone else stand down." Inuyasha yelled and everyone instantly obeyed. [I made Inuyasha in control of the battling but don't worry if push comes to shove Sango steps in and takes control. Miroku is in charge of battle strategies.] "Go ahead. Amuse me."  
  
"Ready?" With a nod from Yasuo she started counting. "One, Two." They both raised their arms ready to strike. "THREE!" Together they cried, "IRON REAPER SOUL STEALER!!!!" In an instant the beast was ripped to shreds and laid dead never to move again.  
  
Inuyasha stared at them unbelievably. W-what just happened? That's impossible.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha isn't that the move you use?" Sango asked noticing the look on his face.  
  
"Y-Yes. It is. But I was told that only those of my blood are able to use that technique." Inuyasha explained. "I guess they were wrong."  
  
"Wow! Did I do that?" Yasuo said as he stared at the remains of the beast in front of them.  
  
"Yah you did. Don't worry you'll get used to it." Kane said. "Now all we have to do is find Nat..." Before she could finish she was lying on the ground with a child around her waist.  
  
"YOU DID IT! THAT WAS SOOOO COOOOOOOOOOOL! CAN YOU TEACH ME? I KNOW A BIG SISTER THAT I WOULD LOVE TO TRY IT ON." Natsumi yelled excitedly.  
  
"Hey! Don't you even joke about ever hurting Kiyoshiko. EVER!! What did she ever do to you?" Yasuo said.  
  
"She was born. She breathes the same air and walks the same planet. Do I need to go on." Natsumi said with a smirk counting of the many things on her fingers.  
  
"Don't ever kid about that. She is your elder sister and I love..." Suddenly Yasuo's face went red and he turned his back.  
  
"What was that I didn't catch it. Did you say I love her?" Natsumi said with a broad smile that said Busted.  
  
"No I didn't. You're hearing things." He answered bluntly.  
  
"Hehe," she giggled. "Yasuo and Kiyoshiko sitting in a tree..."  
  
"Shut Up." Demanded Yasuo and Kane giggled behind his back. "Don't you start too."  
  
"K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." both Kane and Natsumi chanted in unison.  
  
"SHUT UP. NOW!" He again demanded as he turned back around and moved towards them. They turned around and started running with him close behind.  
  
"First comes love."  
  
"NOCK IT OUT!"  
  
"Then comes Marriage...."  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO. JUST WAIT..."  
  
"Then comes Yasuo with the baby carriage..."  
  
"I'LL NOT ONLY BE RID OF ONE PEST, BUT AN ONLY CHILD ASWELL, AFTER I GET A HOLD OF YOU." Yasuo screamed.  
  
"What children." Came a small voice.  
  
"Hey Shippo. Tell me how did you manage to sleep through the hole thing." Inuyasha said with a lame expression.  
  
"What thing?" Shippo asked his face blank. "What did I miss."  
  
"Not much. Just a 60 foot centipede." Sango said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh" Shippo said. "SAY WHAT?!"  
  
"Hey would someone mind telling me why every one is so damn persistent of getting this?" Yasuo said as he held up his mother's necklace. [View of Kane and Natsumi lying on the ground in the distance with numerous lumps covering their heads.] "Like what does it do. I mean if they're willing to kill so many people to get it than it must be important."  
  
"You mean you don't know what that is." Sango asked surprised.  
  
"If I did would I be asking?" Yasuo snapped back.  
  
"Hey take it easy." Miroku said. "There is no reason to raise your voice."  
  
Before Yasuo knew it he found himself siting around a fire in what appeared to be Sango's hut. To his right sat Kane and next to her sat Miroku. To his left sat Natsumi who was playing with the ears of the much-annoyed Inuyasha. Then Yasuo looked ahead and saw Sango talking to Kaeda. Shippo and Kirara were playing in the back. Then Kaeda turned to Yasuo and Kane and began to tell the legend of the Shikon No Tama.  
  
"Hey that's the name of our school. Imagine that." Natsumi said.  
  
"Well the legend goes that a......" Kaeda told. And after a short while finished the tale.  
  
"Wow, I had no idea. So this can transform someone like me into a full demon. That's pretty cool." Said Kane. Huh? She thought to herself as she felt a hand on her bottom.  
  
"Oh Yaah." Was the only noise she heard and realized it had come from the monk next-door.  
  
"You want to lose your hand perverted monk? If not I highly suggest you relocate your hand." In no time at all the hand was out of sight and Miroku blushed deeply.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you something." Miroku said.  
  
"What?" Kane said annoyed.  
  
"Will you do the honor bearing me my child?" Miroku asked as he grabbed Kane's hands in his own.  
  
"Miroku..." she began sweetly. "HOW DARE YOU; I'M ONLY 14 YOU PERVERT. HOW COULD EVEN ASK ME THAT, JERK?" She screamed with the evilest glare that could frighten the most powerful demon on the planet. Everyone looked at Miroku, who was cringing in the corner, with stares that suggested Stupid, You got what was coming to you, Idiot, Perverted monk, and Should have known better.  
  
Soon night fell and everyone was in his or her nice warm beds. But for some reason Yasuo couldn't sleep. He looked to his side to find Kane getting up. "Hey Kane what are you doing?"  
  
"Natsumi is missing. I'm going to look for her." Kane informed Yasuo.  
  
"Oh," Yasuo said and looked away, "She's WHAT?!" That little... How dare she disobey me. I thought I told her to fucking stay put. Why Me. I turn my back for one second and now I have to go look for her. What a waste of time. Who cares if she is gone? Wait a minute {Natsumi Rescue = Kiyoshiko = possible kiss = going steady = marriage =....} Suddenly Yasuo looked like he was under a trance. His eyes were wide and sparkled like the stars.  
  
"Um Yasuo. You coming or..." But before she could finish a gust of wind cut her of. She looked to find what happened and saw Yasuo at the door jogging in place.  
  
"Come on. Come on. Come on. We need to find poor Natsumi before she starves. The poor thing must be so scared." Yasuo said pointing out side.  
  
Oh please how pathetic. You must seriously love Kiyoshiko. You would have too, to sink that low. "Alright. Lets go." She said.  
  
"Humh." Came from the corner where Inuyasha slept.  
  
"NATSUMI! NATSUMI! NATSUMI!" Both Kane and Yasuo yelled. "Brat." Yasuo added.  
  
"Where could she be?" Kane said.  
  
"Don't know but when I get my paws on her."  
  
[View of Natsumi walking along a cliff watching the ocean.]  
  
End to Chapter 03 


	4. Young Love

Chapter 4  
  
Young Love  
  
It's a gorgeous night. The sky is so clear that you can see every star. Where am I? I mean the stars at home never show them selves. Huh? I smell smoke. Natsumi thought. She walked a little closer to the cliff's edge and looked over the side to see a camp-fire. Yum. Smells like fish.  
  
"Jaken."  
  
"Yes my lord." Was said as a small toad looking creature who came from the bushes. He held a staff with an old man carved on one side and a woman with black hair on the other. He rushed over to a tall man with a long fluffy tail looking thing over his shoulder. He had strips on his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead.  
  
Umm. I don't think he's human. Come to think of it, who cares? He's HOT. I think I'm in love. Natsumi thought. But she was so caught up in her daydream that she lost her balance.  
  
"My lord I think it might rain tonight. We should find shelter." Jaken said as his lord lifted his arms out as if he was to catch the drops of rain. But what he caught wasn't rain or a sprinkle. Before either of them knew it Natsumi fell strait into his arms, much to his surprise. He looked at her with a look you would give a ghost. And Jaken seemed to have just signed his death wish.  
  
"Ri-Rin?" the lord said shakily.  
  
"But-but how. I saw it. That demon. He-he took you away. I-I saw him. He said he would take you in stead of me." Jaken said not realizing that he said too much.  
  
"What? You told me he that you tried to save her not sell her to save your own pathetic life." The lord said. "You shall die for your trickery and shallowness."  
  
"NO-NO. Lord Sesshoumaru. Please don't." Jaken pleaded.  
  
What's going on? Who's this Rin girl? Oh no. Maybe she is with him. Maybe he is already taken. Shouldn't be surprising. All the hot guys are taken. "Umm. Sorry to interrupt you, but I'm not this Rin person you keep talking about. My name is Natsumi. The girl said. "Please can you put me down?"  
  
Without a word she was put down. "What are you staring at?" She asked.  
  
"What do you mean? And what do you mean your not Rin?" Jaken said.  
  
"I mean I'm not her. I'm not this Rin person. My name is Natsumi. NAT-SU- MI!" She said raising her voice. "How many times do I have to say it. I am me, not her. I am a separate person from this Rin girl. Two diff-er- ent people meaning two diff-er-ent identities meaning two diff-er-ent names. GOT IT!"  
  
"You have to be Rin. Your outer appearance matches exactly. So don't give me this crap." Jaken yelled.  
  
"I told you I'm not her," She shouted. "For the last time, my name is Natsumi. Say it with me. Nat-su-mi."  
  
"Jaken that's enough. She isn't Rin." Sesshoumaru said with a menacing tone.  
  
"Yes my lord, but how could you..." Jaken started.  
  
"Her sent or have you forgotten my Inu blood?" Sesshoumaru said as he turned and started walking away. "We're leaving."  
  
"Oh-um wait for me my lord." Jaken stammered as he ran to catch up to Sesshoumaru's side.  
  
As Natsumi watched her fantasy walk away she thought. Hey where is he going? I KNEW IT, HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND! Well I'll give her a piece of my mind. All I need is some wood. Oh and some rope and ... Yah, that should do it. [View of a woman tied to a stick rotating over a blazing fire with an apple in her mouth.] I'll follow and play the innocent, lost child act on the wife then strike when she has her back turned. Then he will have no excuse. He'll have to be my boyfriend and then eventually my husband and then a bundle of joy. It'll be a big wedding of course. Flowers and big bows. Of course, I'll be beautiful in my white dress. That's it! Now I'm definitely going after him. As she completed her thoughts, she started slowly and cautiously, following her dream boy. For an hour they walked and she would run from bush to shrub, shrub to bush, trying not to be seen. After another half an hour Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks.  
  
"We'll make camp here," he said in a voice that would send a shiver down your spine.  
  
"Yes my lord," Jaken added, as Sesshoumaru sat down. Soon a fire burned brightly into the night sky. From behind a tree Natsumi stared and watched not even blinking.  
  
"Do you intend to stand there all night?" Sesshoumaru asked out of no where.  
  
Huh? How did he know? She thought as she ducked behind the nearest tree her back pressed against the bark.  
  
"I know you are there. I can smell your sent. So if you insist on staying, there is no sense in freezing your self to death. The air in these woods turn to ice and will surely claim any human life that it touches. You decide," he said with a warning.  
  
Reluctantly Natsumi wandered from her hiding spot and slowly made her way to the fire. She sat down with out a word reaching out to warm her cold hands. After she was warm she settled her self down between the sleeping Jaken and the alert Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Ummm. Earlier you said you could smell my sent, am I correct?" Natsumi queried.  
  
"Yes." He said bluntly.  
  
"Umm. How is that possible? I mean I never heard of any one that has such a strong sense of smell. It's amazing. I mean it's not human." She said quietly as if speaking to herself.  
  
"That would be because I'm NOT human," he said.  
  
"Oh. I see. SAY WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT HUMAN? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THEN?!" She yelled surprised.  
  
"I'm a demon. An Inu to be precise." He answered.  
  
"An Inu? What are you trying to pull?"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know what a demon is." Jaken cut in.  
  
"Yes I know what they are. I don't know what planet your on, but they don't exist in mine."  
  
"What do you mean don't exist. They have always existed." Jaken said confused.  
  
"Even if you are a demon you still look human." Natsumi commented. Sesshoumaru flinched at this and turned to her.  
  
"I despise all humans," he said quietly.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with us?" Natsumi asked a little offended.  
  
"Humans are weak but still believe they are superior. They are slow and do not deserve to walk the planet. They are worthless and despicable." He said coldly, eyes shaded.  
  
"That's a ridiculous analyses. First of all every one has a right to live and grow. Second, you can't make the assumption that all humans are worthless. You haven't met all humans now have you? Don't make an assumption, which you can not support. Where I come from that would be classified as discrimination." Natsumi lectured one finger raised as if to a child.  
  
"All human's are alike." He stated boldly.  
  
"Even Rin? Was she worthless, despicable? Did she believe that she was the superior one? Are you telling me that she doesn't deserve to walk by your side on this earth?" She asked as he froze. His eyes glazed over and his pride vanished. "I didn't think so. Even though you say she has past on her spirit, I'm sure, still walks by your side like she herself once did. She was human. A true human by your expression."  
  
"Go to sleep," he said and turned around.  
  
"Alright." And she crawled over to him.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked surprised at the child crawling up into his lap.  
  
"I'm cold." She declared as she grabbed the fur 'thing' next to her and raped it around her. "Is this real fur? It's very soft and fluffy."  
  
"It's my tail."  
  
"Really. Well if you're an Inu I guess that would make sense. In that case I'll call you...." What sound asleep already? She thought with a giggle. He's pretty cute when he's sleeping, so innocent and warm. "Good night Fluffy." She fell asleep with out another thought.  
  
That Morning  
  
"Nat-su-mi"  
  
"Five more minutes mommy." Natsumi said with a yawn.  
  
"Nat-su-mi"  
  
What is it? What time is it? What happened? Where am I? Natsumi thought as she slit her eyes. Wow it's bright. Who's that? Natsumi tried to focus on the figure that stood above her. Is it you Fluffy, my love? She finally was able to focus. "WHAT THE HELL. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" She screamed now fully awake and forced Yasuo to retreat.  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL. AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT AM I DOING HERE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I WAS UP ALL NIGHT LOOKING FOR YOU, I HOPE YOU KNOW." Yasuo retorted.  
  
"You don't just stand over someone like that. Especially when they aren't fully awake. Your not the kind of thing a person want's to wake up to." Natsumi is now on her feet and she started looking around. "Huh where is he?"  
  
"Who?" Kane said walking up to stand by her brother.  
  
"Fluffy or Lord Sesshoumaru. That toad thing is gone too."  
  
"I think your mind is playing tricks on you." Yasuo said with a smirk.  
  
"I'm not making this up. He's my soul mate." Natsumi said desperately.  
  
"Soul Mate? You're a bit to young for a soul mate." Kane said mocking the 10-year-old.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"What-ever. We should head back to the village. Everyone is out looking for you. All the villagers and even Keada." Kane said changing the subject.  
  
"I'm not going. I'm sure he'll come back for me. Just wait." Natsumi declared.  
  
"Your delusional." Yasuo said as he picked her up and swung her over his shoulder.  
  
"H-Hey! Put me down. NOW!" Natsumi screamed feet kicking and arms squirming.  
  
"Shut-up. I don't care if I have to carry you the whole way. You're coming ether way. There are a lot of people looking for you and Kane and I have been searching all night. So Shut-up and cooperate." Yasuo said closing the conversation. Natsumi stopped squirming knowing her effort was fruitless. Now collapsed she hung over his shoulder like a rag-doll. "Stop pouting. It's getting on my nerves."  
  
"Oh, should I be thankful that you took me away from my one true love? I think that's reason enough to pout." Natsumi mumbled.  
  
"Please you don't even know what 'love' is." Yasuo replied.  
  
"Stop the arguing. It doesn't help you or the blasted headache I have. So just Shut- Up!' Kane said. "Hey Natsumi. How did you manage to get so far from the village?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I was so intent on following Fluffy that I wasn't paying attention. Why? How far did I go?" Natsumi asked.  
  
"About 5 miles." Kane answered.  
  
"Hehehehe. Then I'm glad I don't have to walk." Natsumi giggled.  
  
"Guess again." Yasuo replied as he dropped her to the ground.  
  
"OwWwWw. Hey what was that for?"  
  
"We have a good mile left and my arms are tired." Yasuo replied.  
  
"Fine." Natsumi said.  
  
"Good. Silence." Yasuo said.  
  
"This is the song that never ends. And it goes on and on my friends...." Natsumi mumbled and started to get louder.  
  
"Shut-Up!" both Kane and Yasuo screamed.  
  
"Some people started singing it not knowing what it was...."  
  
"SHUT-UP!"  
  
After an hour went by the village started coming into view. "Yay, we're here!" Natsumi yelled running ahead. [View of both Kane and Yasuo, behind her, dragging themselves along.]  
  
"The horror. Is it over? Has the brat finally shut-up?" Yasuo said weakly.  
  
"Yah, I think it's over." Kane said reassuringly as a group of villagers ran to their side. "We're all alright. Every thing is okay. You may call off the search groups and go home." She yelled trying to quiet down the crowd. Finally the crowd disappeared.  
  
"Wow. I had know idea there were that many people looking for me," Natsumi said later on.  
  
"Aye, many of are villagers were out all day. Now child, please explain this man fluffy to us once more." Keada said.  
  
"He was HOT, STRONG, AND a little shy I must admit, but did I mention he was HOT!" Natsumi explained.  
  
"Yes you did, about a thousand times. We need a little more information about him than just your fantasies so we can determine if he is a threat or one of our allies. Any thing: looks, voice, nationality, or even a name." Yasuo said.  
  
"I think that toad thing called him Lord Sesomaru, or something like that." She said and everyone froze. "Was it something I said?"  
  
"Was this man a demon or a human?" Miroku asked.  
  
"What a stupid Question. Of-course he was human. Demons don't exist." Kane piped in.  
  
"What do you mean don't exist. Inuyasha is half demon. And you yourself have demon blood." Sango mentioned.  
  
"He looked human, but he told me he was a demon. He said he despised all humans but I don't think that's true. Oh-yah, he said he was an Inu." Natsumi remembered.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Everyone said in unison.  
  
"Yah that was it, but I prefer Fluffy," Natsumi smiled.  
  
"You should stay away from him. He isn't the kind of man you can make friends with. He is violent and vicious. He will surly kill you if he sees you again." Miroku advised.  
  
"Your wrong! If you get to know him you'll find that he isn't all that bad. HE'S NOT EVIL! HE'S JUST MISUNDERSTOOD!" Natsumi yelled and ran from the room.  
  
"What are we going to do about that?" Sango said.  
  
"Leave her alone for a while. She will get over him in time." Miroku reasoned.  
  
Where are you Fluffy? Why did you leave me? Why? WHY? I love you. I know I do. Natsumi thought trying to make sense of her self while running to where she saw him first, but much to her dismay he wasn't there.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, do you think it wise to leave that child alone?" Jaken said. [View of Jaken and Sesshoumaru in a cave.]  
  
"She is not our concern." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"As for you, Jaken, we have some disagreements to settle. What really happened to Rin? Thanks to that girl I now know of your lie." Sesshoumaru said and pulled out his sword pointing it towards Jaken. "The truth this time or I shall see how this sword takes to my anger."  
  
"Ayeeee. No my lord. Please don't." Jaken pleaded.  
  
"Then tell me what really happened." Sesshoumaru said raising his voice.  
  
"Okaayy! As you already know, you went to Totosai's apprentice to forge you a sword out of the fang from the beast who broke Tetsusaiga. You left me to watch Rin for humans can not travel into the marsh. Unknown to us a demon was watching and when time suited him attacked." Jaken explained.  
  
"Who was this demon?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"A incarnation of Naraku. It had have been because it had the same spider burnt on his back. He was looking for you and threatened us. He came down and swooped up poor Rin by the hair. He said he would leave me to replay a message to you and he retreated saying that your day would come as well. I knew you would not take these words well so I-I-I l-lied. I'm so sorry my lord. I should have told the truth." Jaken pleaded and Sesshoumaru turned and walked away leaving Jaken to beg at the wind.  
  
End to Chapter 04 


	5. A Message

Chapter 5 A message  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring.  
  
"Yes, Yukiinu residence. Kiyoshiko speaking," Kiyoshiko said answering the phone.  
  
"Hi Kiyoshiko. I guess you haven't heard anything from Natsumi, have you?" Kagome asked on her end noticing the sadness in Kiyoshiko's voice.  
  
"No I haven't, How about you? Have you heard anything from Kane or Yasuo?" Kiyoshiko questioned.  
  
"Not a word. I'll let you know if anything comes up. Keep in contact," Kagome said closing the call.  
  
"Of course," Kiyoshiko said and hung up the phone.  
  
Kagome hung up and headed out side. She walked to the other side of the shrine where she stopped at the base of their family's ancient tree. The sacred tree. Oh what am I to do? What would you say to me now? What would it be a smart remark or a word of comfort? I left and gave birth to your children. And now I let this happen. What kind of mother am I? Our children could be in danger and I can't do anything. I'm worthless. She thought as she fell to the ground, sobbing non-stop.  
  
SCREEECH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Huh. Kagome looked up at the car that came to a quick halt in front of her. The door opened wide and a man stepped out. "Kagome?"  
  
"SOTA!" Kagome yelled as she flung her arms around him crying into his shirt.  
  
"Hey take it easy. Crying isn't going to bring Yasuo and Kane back," Sota said pulling her off his shirt and then smiled.  
  
"Hey I thought you couldn't get time off to come," Kagome said all of a sudden.  
  
"I couldn't, but you would be amazed of how much time you have when you quit," he said with a sigh.  
  
"You what? But I thought that you loved your job," she said a bit concerned.  
  
"I did but some things are more important," he said.  
  
"Thank you," Kagome said and they went inside. Before long the table was set for tea and two bowls of chicken-noodle soup faced opposite from each other. They sat down and Kagome started filling her younger brother in on resent events.  
  
"Okay. Let me guess, this started with their father correct?" Sota asked.  
  
"Yes, but how did you know that?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"It was only a matter of time before they found out. You shouldn't have kept it such a secret. If you told them everything from the start you wouldn't have had such an extreme reaction," Sota said with a look that said I told you so.  
  
"I know that now, but there isn't much I can do about that now. Anyway, Kane overheard me talking with Carol about her father and of course got upset. That's when she ran. After a while we went out looking for her and after we met back at the shrine we realized both Natsumi and Yasuo were missing as well. Soon after that I found this note in Yasuo's room."  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
We're running away and we will find our father, on our own, if it is  
the last thing we do. There is nothing you can do to stop us. I dare  
you, just try. I hate this life and we have a right to meet our  
father. I don't care if you think he was a jerk. He is still our  
father. You crossed the line and now were gone. Maybe you can start  
having some fun. You won't have to yell scream, or punish us any more.  
Have a very good life without us. Hope you're happy! And don't  
bother looking for us. By the time you're done reading this note  
we'll be long gone.  
  
Your delinquent children,  
  
Kane & Yasuo  
  
"Wow that's intense," Sota said after reading it a couple times. "It's not like them to go to this extreme."  
  
"I know," Kagome said.  
  
"And what's the mystery with Natsumi?" Sota asked.  
  
"We don't know. She could just be lost or she could have gone with Kane and Yasuo. You know how she loves adventures," Kagome said.  
  
"Yes. She's hard to keep up with," Sota agreed, "Have you notified the police?"  
  
"Yes and they're looking as well," Kagome replied and then realized that Sota was no longer paying attention. "Hey Sota, you okay?"  
  
"Do you have a magnifying glass?" He asked looking up.  
  
"Yes, I'll go get it," and after a few minutes came back. "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks," he said and started examining the note.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Kagome asked curious to he brother's actions.  
  
"I can't believe that Yasuo would go through with this. I think he may have left a clue for us to follow. Ah, here it is. I knew that kid had some brains."  
  
"What? What do you see?" Kagome asked hopefully.  
  
"He wrote something at the bottom, but it smeared," he said and tried to decipher the message.  
  
We will be Chkg at Nk nn 3:00  
Torrw we will move to the basement of  
No ol  
  
"What does it say?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Just a minute," Sota said placing the magnifying glass over the words.  
  
We will be Chkg at the Nk nn 3:00.  
  
Torrw we will move to the basement of  
  
No ol.  
  
"What do you think it says?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know but why don't you call Carol and Kiyoshiko over to help us unscramble it?" Sota suggested.  
  
"Alright. Good idea," Kagome said and ran to the other room.  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring.  
  
"Yes Yukiinu residence. Carol speaking," said Kiyoshiko's mother answering the phone. "Oh, hi Kagome. How are you holding out?"  
  
"I'm fine thank you. Sota is here," Kagome said.  
  
"Oh that's great news. That must make you feel better..." Carol said.  
  
"That's not why I called, Carol. I showed him the note Kane and Yasuo left and he managed to find a secret message written at the bottom that tells where they are," Kagome said excitedly.  
  
"That's great! What does it say?" Carol asked.  
  
"That's the problem. It got smeared and we can't read it. Why don't you and Kiyoshiko come over to help us figure it out?" Kagome offered.  
  
"Okay. Give us a few minutes to get ready," Carol said.  
  
"Of course. See you in a little while. Bye," Kagome said and hung up.  
  
"So?" Sota asked.  
  
"They'll be here shortly," Kagome said.  
  
"Meanwhile, let's try to figure out as much as we can," Sota said and picked up the note.  
  
"Aright the first line is: We will be Chkg at the Nk nn 3:00. What could Chkg be?" Kagome said deep in thought.  
  
"I've got it! Checking!" Sota exclaimed.  
  
"I think your right. So it now says: We will be Checking at the Nk nn 3:00. Then that wold make the next word in, checking in!" Kagome said with joy.  
  
"So Nk nn? Well the last word is Inn, but which one?" Sota said lost.  
  
"Kagome!" Came a voice through the shrine.  
  
"We're in here!" Kagome yelled back, and soon Carol and Kiyoshiko walked in.  
  
"Hey what's up? Heard of a major break through," Kiyoshiko said as she entered the room, her mother following behind. "I found this," Kagome said and showed the original message. "We have managed to decipher part of it, though."  
  
We will be Checking in at the Nk Inn 3:00.  
  
Torrw we will move to the basement of  
  
No ol.  
  
"Well we really didn't need the first line anyway sense they have been missing for more than a day. See it says Torrw which obviously translates to Tomorrow so all we have to do is find this basement. There isn't enough letters to translate the place so we will just have to search the city. Sota could you take the north side of town?" Kiyoshiko asked formulating a plan.  
  
"Sure but why the North?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Because you are close to both Kane and Yasuo and I remember that you would always take them up there. And also you're familiar with the area," she explained. "Kagome why don't you take the business area sense you know the area like a map in your head. Oh, and mom why don't you check the shopping district? You could check if there are any basements, but also Kane might decide to go shopping, knowing her," Kiyoshiko suggested with a fed up sigh. [View of Kane crying and desperately yelling, in feudal area, "I NEED A MALL! I NEED THE SMELL OF CASH IN HAND. I NEEEEED SHOES!"]  
  
"Alright, but how about you?" Kagome asked suddenly.  
  
"I'll take the allies. I know our hangouts and maybe they will hide around there," she said and everyone spit.  
  
Hour after hour basements were searched and malls were checked. Everyone was busy and Kiyoshiko headed down the allies looking in every nook in cranny.  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring,  
  
"Yes Kiyoshiko here," she said still running down the allies. "Oh hi Kagome. Nothing to report just yet, how about you?"  
  
"Nothing and your mother hasn't seen any sign of Kane at the mall either. We will be meeting b..." Kagome said.  
  
"EYAAAAAAA!"  
  
"Kiyoshiko! What happened? What happened?" Kagome yelled desperately.  
  
"I-I'm f-fine," Kiyoshiko stammered picking herself up off the ground. "There is a boy here shredded to pieces. He's covered in blood and he isn't moving. I think he's dead!"  
  
"Wait there I'll call a hospital to come pick you guys up," Kagome said.  
  
"You're kidding. You expect me to stay and wait WITH A CORPSE!" Kiyoshiko yelled.  
  
"The sooner I get off the phone, the sooner the ambulance will get there," Kagome said and hung up.  
  
"EWWWW!" Kiyoshiko yelled once more.  
  
Soon though the ambulance arrived and everyone was gathered at the hospital.  
  
"I'm sorry, we have never seen a case like this. There is nothing we can do," the doctor said.  
  
"Boy what a night," Kiyoshiko said as her mother got up to look out the window.  
  
I can't believe it. I didn't think it was this late. Carol thought looking at the school clock across the way. What a mess if only that letter had one more clue. Just a signal clue. "Wait a minute. Kagome can I see that note?" She asked.  
  
"Sure. Why," Kagome asked handing the paper to Carol.  
  
But instead of replying she started filling in letters. "Let's see... S, h, i, k, o, n. Then T, a, m, a. And then H, i, g, h. And finally S, c, h, o. Perfect fit. Now it says Shikon No Tama High School. The basement at the High School!" Carol said excitedly.  
  
Everyone stared at her unbelievingly.  
  
"I think your right. This is it! Lets go now," Kagome yelled strength restored.  
  
"Aright lets go," Sota agreed and put his arm through his sister's  
  
"I'm sorry doctor but we need to get going. If you need to contact us here are my digits," Kiyoshiko said as she handed her cell phone number to the doctor.  
  
"Thank you," he said and walked down the hall.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Lets go and get our loved ones," Carol cheered. Soon they were on school grounds and at the door, which led to the basement below.  
  
"This is it. I know now for sure they are in there. Just wait till I get my hands on them," Kagome started and snatched the doors open with a loud bang. "I'll get the lights." The room filled with light and revealed a cluttered, dusty room. Boxes and boxes of school supplies made a maze throughout the large room. Carts of baseballs, basketballs, footballs, hockey sticks, and other sports materials lined the wall on the left. Bins of rubber pizza, bouncing chicken nuggets, and other tasteless food, which was served everyday, lined the wall on the right.  
  
"YASUO! KANE!" Sota and Kagome yelled.  
  
"NATSUMI!" Kiyoshiko and her mother yelled. They searched every nook and cranny of the room, moving boxes and shoving their way through the mess.  
  
After a little while they admitted defeat.  
  
"Nothing," Sota said with a sad tone.  
  
"But I thought for sure..." Kagome cried and fell to her knees.  
  
"It's alright. Everything will be fine. Let's go home," Sota said and they headed to the temple.  
  
Once there they contemplated their next move.  
  
"What are we going to do? Everything we have tried has failed," Carol said as she slumped in to the nearest chair.  
  
"I thought for sure that time," Kagome said and burst into tears.  
  
"Pull your self together. Crying won't help. You know that because you're the one who told me that," Sota said with a look of disapproval.  
  
"For all I know my children could be out on the streets DEAD!" Kagome said and continued her crying.  
  
"Look, I'm sure Natsumi and both Kane and Yasuo are alive and well and..." Sota said.  
  
"What did you just say?" Kagome said no longer crying.  
  
"What that I'm sure that they are alive?" He questioned amazed at his sister's sudden change in mood.  
  
"No, no, no, after that," Kagome said quickly.  
  
"That they are alright?"  
  
"No you didn't say alright," she said getting excited.  
  
"What did I say?" Sota asked and looked around at the confused company.  
  
"You said that they are well," Kagome said.  
  
"So, what's your...THE SACRED WELL!" He yelled.  
  
"I'll be right back!" Kagome said and ran upstairs but shortly returned.  
  
"I've noticed that the power of the sacred jewel has faded recently, but I thought it was just my imagination. Apparently not," she said and held out a pair of earrings. "These are fragments of the jewel. These are all that are left."  
  
"But I thought that you never told them," Sota cut in.  
  
"I didn't but my diaries are missing as well. That kid in the hospital was shredded in a way I have seen before, Iron Reaper Soul Stealer," Kagome said. "It was mentioned in my diary as well as Blades of Blood."  
  
"So that is how they knew," Sota said finally understanding.  
  
"Knew what?" Carol and Kiyoshiko yelled. "What's going on?"  
  
"I think we have found Yasuo, Kane and Natsumi. Go home and Pack a bag like you were going camping. It has to be light enough to carry though."  
  
After a while Kagome said, "Fallow us," as she stood up. The group walked outside and to a shabby old shed.  
  
"Where are we?" Kiyoshiko asked as they entered. bags in hand.  
  
"The well room," Kagome said as they all looked to see an old dry well.  
  
End of Chapter 05 


	6. A New Journey Begins

**Chapter 6**

**A Journey Begins**

"SHUT UP!"

"This is a song that never ends and it goes on and on my friends..." Natsumi sang at the top of her lungs.

"STOP IT IDIOT!" Yasuo yelled trying to top Natsumi's voice, although unsuccessfully.

"Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because... This is the song that never ends..." Natsumi sang on ignoring the pleads of others.

"Alright, I'll sneak up behind and you distract her," Kane mumbled behind Yasuo.

"Some people started singing it not knowing what it was..." Natsumi continued.

"One, Two, THREE!" And in know time Natsumi was on the ground with her hands tied and gagged. "Throw her in the wagon. Finally silence!" Kane and Yasuo said in unison. After a few hours they untied her and made it clear to her that if she sung one note they would through her of the cliff.

"Are we there yet?" She asked playfully.

"No," Yasuo said.

"Oh... Are we there yet?" She asked again.

"NO just be quite and enjoy the scenery," Kane said.

"Do you ever shut up, Natsumi?" Yasuo asked sarcastically.

"Nope...Are we there yet?"

"SHUT UP!"

View shifts back to present time.

"See there are Kane's and Yasuo's bags," Sota said pointing to the corner.

"I swear if they show those diaries to anyone their dead!" Kagome said.

"Get over it. Let's go," Sota said climbing into the well.

"We're coming to," Carol said firmly.

"I can only transfer two extra people with so little power. Someone has to stay," Kagome said. "And Sota has to come. My children will listen to him."

"I'll stay. Kiyoshiko should go. She can get Natsumi to do anything," Carol said and smiled. "Just bring my little girl home safe and sound."

"I promise mom," Kiyoshiko said and walked over to the well. "So how does this thing work?"

"Just a minute. Before we go anywhere we should bring things we'll need," Kagome said and ran off. "I'll be right back." Sure enough she was back in no more than 10 minutes with a bag full of supplies along with a bow and arrow.

"What's with the weapons?" Kiyoshiko asked.

"Never mind that. Now hold my hand tight and on my word jump," Kagome instructed.

"O-okay," she said and grabbed Kagome's right hand. Sota grasped the other.

"You know this will be my first time to the feudal era," Sota said suddenly.

"Now!" Kagome said and they all jumped into the sacred well. Strangely they seemed to float and the atmosphere swirled around them. It seemed like they were in space or in a never-ending black hole. Finally they found solid ground. "Everyone alright?"

"Yah I'm okay," Kiyoshiko said getting up. "Where's Sota?"

"I'm up here!" Sota shouted from outside to well. "Boy this is something. Come on up."

"Just give us a minute. I haven't done this in over 10 years," Kagome said as she climbed up.

"WOW!" Kiyoshiko said as she looked around.

"Not much has changed. Let's head to the village," Kagome said and walked away with the others following behind.

"Wow there's the sacred tree!" Sota exclaimed.

"Yes, that means we're close to the village," Kagome said and after about another 5 minutes they came into view with devastation. "Oh-no the village is under attack."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Kiyoshiko screamed as she pointed at the huge beast that was causing the horrible damage.

"I'll explain later. Both of you find shelter!" Kagome demanded and threw the bag of supplies to them. _I haven't used one of these in a while. I hope my shot hasn't rusted. _She thought as she drew an arrow. She raised the bow and prepared to fire. Carefully, she aimed for the monster. "YO UGLY!" she shouted and fired. An extremely bright light came forth and enshrouded the arrow. BAM!! Direct hit. The beast then burst and disintegrated. Shout and hollers could be heard from all around from the villagers.

"SHE DID IT!"

"HORRAY!"

They all cheered as she rested her weapon. "Who are thee who saved us all?" Kaede said as she walked up to face Kagome. "No it can't be... Kikyo?"

"It has been a long time Kaede but I'm not Kikyo. I'm Kagome," she said and smiled sweetly.

"Kagome! I can't believe it. It has indeed been a long time," Kaede said returning the smile.

"What the hell just happened?" Kiyoshiko asked confused.

"Let's just say Kagome is very impressive with an arrow," Sota said and went over to Kagome's side.

"And who is this my child?" Kaede asked.

"CHILD! You're not her mother," Kiyoshiko burst.

"It's only an expression. He is my younger brother, Sota," Kagome said.

"Oh I see. Kagome has told much about you. And the loud one?" Kaede said with a chuckle.

"Hey!"

"Her name is Kiyoshiko," Kagome said.

"Hey are you really Kagome?" Kagome looked down to see two children tugging at her shirt.

"Yes. Why?" She said.

"Wow that is so cool! Daddy was right. You are strong. I want to be as strong as you, when I grow up. Mommy is training me but I'm no where near as good as you. Will you train me? Please," the little girl said as the boy said "Mommy talks about you all the time. You're so cool!"

"Umm... Hey" Kagome tried to cut in.

"Tell us about the time when you were kidnapped by those wolfs. That sounded so scary. Were you scared? What happened? Did they hurt you?" the girl asked.

"Hey..." Kagome tried again.

"Or how about when you met Inuyasha. What happens when you say sit. How old are you? Are you really trying to save uncle? What happened to the Jewel?"

"SETTLE DOWN!" Kiyoshiko yelled and everyone grew silent. "Now why don't you tell Kagome who you are. Then, I'm sure, she will answer all your questions." She finished as Kagome nodded with thanks.

"My name is Kin, and my sister is Akina. Mommy and daddy always talk about you and how they miss you," Kin said.

"Who are your parents? How do they know me?" Kagome asked confused.

"Their parents are Sango and Miroku. Kin is 6 years old and Akina is 4 years old," Kaede explained.

"WHAT! Your Sango's and Miroku's kids!" Kagome yelled in shock and with a nod from the surprised children she continued. "How are they by the way? Are they here?"

"No they left yesterday. The young ones stayed behind. But they are well," Kaede said.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. And I say it's about time, I thought those two would never get together. Please tell me Miroku has been behaving himself," Kagome said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Sango is very patient to say the least," Kaede said with a sigh.

"He'll never change," moaned Kagome.

"Well let's go inside out of the cold," Kaede said and signaled for the group to follow. After they were all sitting around the fire the conversation turned. "So what brings ye to the village?"

"I'm looking for two children, Kane and Yasuo and..." Kagome said.

"Oh those two. They were here a while ago but have ventured with Inuyasha and the others.

"They were here! Tell me, was there a small little girl with them? Her name is Natsumi," Kiyoshiko said excited.

"Yes she is traveling with them now. How do ye know her?" Kaede asked.

"I'm her sister," Kiyoshiko said.

"Oh the child did mention of you," Kaede said. "That child could reach far with her voice."

"Yes she is the biggest pain in the rear. Just wait until she starts singing. I should have never taught her it," Kiyoshiko said with a fed up sigh.

---------------------------------

Ahchoooooooooooooooooooo!!!! "Hehehe. Some one must be talking about me," Natsumi said. "Now for the entertainment."

"Oh no. She wouldn't..." Kane said.

"She's going to..." Yasuo said.

"This is a song that never ends and it goes on and on my friends..."

"SHUT UP!"

--------------------------------

"She can't be that bad," Kagome said standing in defense of the small child.

"OH she's bad," Kiyoshiko assured.

"Tell me, Kaede, where did they go?" Kagome said.

"I'm not sure but they headed west. Did ye know those children had the jewel?" Kaede asked.

"Yes they stole it from me. Although they are not aware of the power it holds," Kagome said. "And even if you told them they will either not understand or they will not believe the story. We will leave at dawn."

"Very well. I will arrange a wagon and horse," Kaede offered.

"Thank you very much," Kagome said and walked out side.

"Hey, I forgot to ask. What was that thing that was attacking the village?" Kiyoshiko asked later. Kagome stared at her from across the room looking as if she was thinking of how she should answer.

She glance over at Sota who was leaning against the southern wall and shrugged, "A demon," she answered plainly and watched Kiyoshiko carefully for her reaction.

Hahahahahahahahahaha! Kiyoshiko laughed. "A demon? Get real! There's no such thing!"

"There is to such a thing," Sota cut in, "There are demons that roam this land that would rip you apart!"

"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Kiyoshiko shouted.

"Of course not!" He said this time with a more serious tone.

"Thank goodness," Kiyoshiko said relieved.

"Yah, your so small it could probably swallow you whole," Sota said with an unusually strait face.

Gulp! "Th-that's not f-funny!" Kiyoshiko stuttered.

"Oh calm down. No ones going to eat you," Kagome said with a disapproving look in Sota's direction.

"How can you be so sure?" Kiyoshiko asked.

"First of all, just because someone has the ability to harm you doesn't mean that they would. You should be a little more trusting," Kagome said.

"But what if..."

"Look if any one does attack us they will have to deal with me," Kagome said with a glint of pride in her eyes.

"Yah Kagome will teach them who is boss," Sota cheered.

"Oh come to think of it... Where are we?" Kiyoshiko asked.

"We're in the Fudal Era. 500 years in the past. Kagome used to come here all the time when she was your age and went on all sorts of adventures. We wouldn't see her for months at a time. I had always wanted to see it for myself but this is the very first time I have been here. Isn't it awesome?" Sota said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"500 YEARS? But how..." Kiyoshiko questioned.

"These," Kagome said and held up a pair of glistening earrings. "These are made from the shards of the Shikon No Tama, an ancient jewel with amazing powers. It is desired by all demons and greedy humans but is also what allows me, and anything I touch to enter this world. The well we jumped into is the gate way between this world and the world you know."

"Wow that is so awesome! So you are the only one who can pass through! That's so cool," Kiyoshiko exclaimed.

"Well no. Some choice mikos and any demon I choose can enter. But the Mikos must have a shard of the jewel and the demons I choose must be extremely powerful," Kagome explained.

"But why you. Why are you the one who can choose?" Kiyoshiko pressed further.

"I'm the reincarnation of a high priestess and that's about all I can think of," Kagome said. Kiyoshiko fell silent for a while and looked down at the floor trying to sort the info she received. There were many questions flying about in her mind, but could see that Kagome was in no mood to answer. She dropped the subject reluctantly and finally fell into a light sleep.

In the morning.

"Thank you again!" called Kagome from the wagon, which was now headed west.

"Ye are welcome child," Kaede said as the travelers disappeared in the distance.

"Where are we going anyway?" Kiyoshiko asked Kagome.

"West," she answered simply.

"I know that but where?" Kiyoshiko asked once more.

"That depends on where the other's headed. Where they are we'll go," she answered.

"But we don't even know where they went," Kiyoshiko said now completely confused.

"Allow me to explain," Sota cut in, "Kane is carrying a jewel called the Shikon No Tama. Kagome has the power to track it. So basically all we have to do is follow her seances."

"But how can she sense it? Why can she do this and not you or me?" she asked.

"Kagome is the reincarnation of a high priestess or more commonly a miko so she also got these powers. She's also killer with a bow and arrow," Sota explained with a chuckle. After a while, with the village far behind, everyone fell silent. The only noise was the rolling of the wheels and the thumping of the horse's feet against the dirt road.

"This really is unbearable. Can't you do something about all these bumps?" Kiyoshiko complained.

"When I was your age we didn't use the wagon. We walked on foot," Kagome snapped.

"Well you're used to it," Kiyoshiko mumbled.

"You're forgetting I haven't done this in over 15 years," Kagome said.

"Yes but..." Kiyoshiko started but was suddenly hushed by Kagome. Kagome signaled for the cart to be stopped and for everyone to stay put. She slowly got out of the cart grabbing her bow and arrows. She pointed them due west and prepared to fire. Kiyoshiko stood there confused and scared. She had never seen Kagome look so frightening and serious. Sota just sat there watching like he was studying her every move. Then suddenly Kagome lowered her weapon and smiled; she even gave a slight chuckle.

"What? Who's coming?" Sota asked calmly, but Kagome just smiled.

**End to chapter 6**


End file.
